


Ambushed

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [307]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in the blink of an eye, she's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 8 September 2016  
> Word Count: 154  
> Prompt: gypsy  
> Summary: And in the blink of an eye, she's gone.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x01 "The Beast Rises." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I actually went back to watch the opening scenes of the pilot to make sure I didn't screw this one up, so I'm gonna say this is canon compliant. And I kinda forgot just how gorgeous Viv Moore was in that initial scene where we met Abaddon, even if we didn't know exactly who she was yet.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

For a moment, he's sure he's seen her before. But he knows that's just not possible. She's dressed as several of the nomadic people that pass through Damascus on a daily basis, and bears the look of the downtrodden. That's all it is. But there's something to her that makes him pick up his camera and take a few shots before he gets caught up in the ensuing ruckus caused by the Syrian army coming in to rout the squatters from the area.

When she goes down, he has no choice but to help her up. He just wants to keep her from being trampled in the chaos erupting around them. His brain practically shuts down as she speaks to him, saying words he thought long buried and forgotten. And when the stone strikes her, his left eye stings from the blood splashing into it.

And in the blink of an eye, she's gone.


End file.
